This invention relates to retractable hard top vehicle roofs.
Motor vehicles generally are provided with a rigid roof structure completely enclosing the top of the passenger compartment. In some instances a sunroof may be provided at an additional cost to provide some overhead ventilation, however, the size of the vehicle sunroofs is normally very limited. Vehicle roofs with sunroofs do not in any way approach the ventilation, openness and panoramic view that is available with a convertible roof.
Conventional convertibles have a soft top that is folded into a series of folds that are stretched over three or four convertible top bows when the top is in its extended, or up, position. Convertible soft tops are prone to problems including excessive noise and potential water leakage. Soft tops are also generally less durable than a hard top and may require replacement periodically during the life of the vehicle. Some of the difficulties with the soft top convertibles result from the fact that they are not particularly well suited to winter weather. Cold temperatures, ice and snow that are encountered in winter discourage consumers from selecting convertible style vehicles even though the consumers may want a convertible for summer driving. In winter, water leakage through the convertible roof can make driving unpleasant and cause water damage to the interior of the vehicle. A soft top can make a vehicle difficult to heat due to heat transfer through the convertible top unless it is lined and insulated. If a convertible top is lined and insulated, reduction in noise levels and better heat retention may be achieved but the top becomes more bulky and requires more space within the vehicle for stowage.
Retractable hard tops offer the advantages of a hard top roof and a convertible in that they provide a durable vehicle roof that is not prone to excessive noise levels or leakage and provides excellent durability. Tonneau covers are used to cover a storage well for a retractable roof. Tonneau covers are provided for aesthetic purposes and to improve aerodynamics.
One problem with manual tonneau covers is that they must be manually attached over the storage well for the retractable top. Manual tonneau covers take time to install, and as a result many owners do not install the tonneau cover, which adversely impacts aesthetics and aerodynamics of a vehicle. Power tonneau systems are known that are either incorporated as part of the top stack or are secured to the retractable top storage well. In these types of systems, the tonneau cover pivots vertically upwardly to provide clearance for raising and lowering of the convertible top or retractable hardtop. This approach may require a complex linkage and careful coordination with the top stack operating mechanism. Including the tonneau as part of the top stack or as part of the storage well creates problems relating to storing the tonneau cover when it is not covering the storage well.
Another problem with prior art tonneau covers relates to restraining the tonneau cover when the tonneau cover is in its storage position, not covering the convertible top storage well. If the tonneau cover is not locked in place, it may vibrate and cause unwanted noise.
Vehicles having a tonneau cover that is retracted under the decklid and a convergent rear end may not have sufficient space under the decklid and next to the tonneau to allow a track to be mounted parallel to the direction of movement of the tonneau cover.
These and other problems are addressed by applicant""s invention as summarized below.
The present invention is an apparatus for covering a retractable top for a motor vehicle. The apparatus comprises a decklid and a tonneau cover. The decklid is attached to the vehicle, and at least partially defining an opening through which the top may retract. The tonneau cover is slidably secured to the decklid to open and close the opening.
These and other features and aspects of the invention will be better understood in view of the attached drawings and in light of the following detailed description of the best mode for practicing the invention.